


No seré tuyo

by Thomary221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Alpha James T. Kirk, Alpha Spock, Alpha/Alpha, M/M, Mirror Universe, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim se encuentra atado de pies, desnudo y lleno de fluidos corporales.<br/>Tan solo quiere que Spock vuelva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No seré tuyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinKamelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/gifts).



> •Spirk sugerido por Rin Kamelot así que este drabble es para ella ❤  
> "Spirk omegaverse Mirror Mirror"
> 
> Para el evento SlashDrabbles!
> 
> Lo siento por las fallas y a esta joven mente.

—Suélteme ahora mismo. ¡Es una orden!

Jim T. Kirk ordenó a su primer oficial que le soltara o él mismo se encargaría de desaparecer a Spock como a de lugar.

—Me temo que eso será imposible.

El rubio liberó una carcajada sarcástica y se removió de la ataduras del calabozo del ISS Enterprise mientras Spock lo veía con severidad.

—Cuando este libre la pagarás, Spock. Te voy a eliminar.

Spock caminó hasta estar a centímetros del hombre a quien siguió desde que asesinó a Pike. Le tomó de la barbilla con saña.

—Para ser un alfa humano es muy débil.

—¿Qué mierdas dices? —bramó Jim con cólera y le escupió.

No iba a dejar que lo llamasen un alfa débil, Jim era un alfa capaz de todo e incluso derrotar a un estúpido vulcano.

—Si sigue de ese modo lo mantendré aquí más tiempo.

—Tientas a la suerte maldito híbrido.

Spock lo vio con impávido rostro, siguió cerca y mostró una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Sí. Soy un híbrido nacido de una prostituta humana y un vulcano desertor, en efecto, soy maldito. Gracias a la herencia de mi progenitora soy un 25% alfa y un 75% vulcano. Sufro las consecuencias de ello y sabe qué... lo tengo así porque será mío.

Jim se quedó mirándole fijamente sin decir alguna palabra hasta que estalló.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡No seré tu puta omega! ¡Soy un alfa puro!

Era cierto, Jim era hijo de dos alfas, su madre era alfa y su padre también haciendo que él sea un alfa pura sangre. Ser convertido en el omega de un fallido alfa no estaba en sus planes.

—Mantenga la calma cualquier intento es inútil. Lo voy a llenar de mi semen y olerá como yo, será mío y de nadie más. Incluso te morderé y haré una fusión mental contigo para enlazarnos.

—No seré tuyo...

Kirk gruñía desesperado, su alfa quería ser desatado y saltar a la garganta de Spock y matarlo. No permitiría aquello, no sería la presa de nadie. En cambio Kirk debería hacer eso con alguna omega que le satisfaciera.

Spock ordenó que le pusiera a Jim un bozal de cuero negro y le despojaran de sus ropas, lo bañaran para quitar todo rastro de olor que no sea suyo.

Kirk se sintió incapaz, estaba atado de manos y pies en una cama deplorable a sus ojos, desnudo e incapacitado de hablar.

De reojo observó a Spock quitándose el uniforme, el del puesto de capitán, claro estaba que el vulcano se apoderó de su puesto. Si no le temiera a la muerte se suicidaría mordiéndose lengua.

—No seré una bestia como usted Jim, voy a ser suave y no lo voy martirizar como sus omegas.

Jim trató una vez más zafarse pero fue imposible, sintió como sus piernas fueron abiertas y el cazador lo acechó con cuidado para no asustarlo y como la presa no previó que era una fachada porque luego lo atacó despiadado.

Sintió como se hundía, rasgaba y quemaba. Sus gritos no podían ser escuchados ni sus lamentos. Su piel ardía con cada mordida en ella y tiritaba con cada lamida.

Luego fue llenado con un líquido caliente a grandes cantidades, y después sintió la mordida desgarradora en su cuello. Todo se nubló al sentirlo.

Lo que no previó fue que el escenario duro varios días por el tiempo de un vulcano irracional quien hizo la unión mental forzadamente y no pudo hacer nada. La neblina era más densa ahora.

—Capitán Spock lo necesitamos en el puente —pronunció Sulu.

—Voy de inmediato —el vulcano tomó su camisa dorada pero fue detenido por una mano. Alzó la vista y le vio—. Volveré cuando el turno termine. No desesperes y espera como un buen omega.

Jim asintió y dejó que se vaya, se abrazó así mismo porque empezó a sentir frío, en un leve esfuerzo se abrigó con las sábanas y no le importó estar cubierto de fluidos corporales y con moretones, ni siquiera le dolía que sus pies estuviesen atados.

Tan solo quería que Spock volviera y le ayudara con el vacío de su mente y el frío de su cuerpo. No soportaba quedarse en la agónica soledad de la recámara.

Su alfa aullaba doloroso por la perdida.

 


End file.
